Pain In the Neck
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Rose and Ten ... A late afternoon run and a stiff neck all combine into a story that offers some sweet fluff between Rose and the Tenth Doctor ...
1. Running Amok

**Pain In the Neck**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC. :o)

**.**

**A/N: **As always, my humble thanks to Catharticone, who has helped, encouraged, and given me a prompt within this story to bring it to life.

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Running Amok**

**.**

Really, there should be some sort of pylons marking their paths, keeping them safe. Sure, she'd emphasized their destinations with two words - Bad Wolf - but she couldn't be bothered to set up a few well placed 'danger ahead' warnings? Rose snorted.

She had watched the Doctor chase the young beast away from the village, holding his sonic screwdriver in the air like the torch he'd carried in the 2012 Olympics, its slight sonic waves scaring the animal, causing it to turn tail and run.

And of course she'd run after the Time Lord, as he'd surely place the blame on her if they got separated, saying that she'd been the one to stray. It was best not lose sight of him. Until she tripped. Then she wasn't so worried about him as she was for herself, tumbling down the rock embankment.

Fate had a strange way of working things out for them though, and as Rose brushed the dirt and twigs from her clothing, she watched as the boar-like animal ran past her, chased still by the Oncoming Storm, who just happened to notice her standing to his left.

"Short cut?" he huffed.

"Yep!" she replied, taking off after him once more, her fall forgotten.

Rose didn't know why he was still chasing the animal; the Doctor had already scared it away from the innocents within the village. But as they rounded a large group of boulders, understanding suddenly dawned on her.

The furry creature ran into a group of at least nine other of his kin, all much larger than he. It was obvious that his parents were there, surrounding their pup and checking him over. Rose grinned at their affection as she stilled beside the Doctor.

"How'd you know?" she inquired softly.

"Not my first trip here," the Doctor began, speaking equally low. "I realized he must've strayed from the pack. They don't usually travel individually, and he's much too young to be wandering alone."

"So that's why you kept chasin' 'im, to get 'im back home. Smart, you are," she smiled.

"You doubted me?" he queried with a grin.

"Never."

"Good. Very good!"

He looked around, noting the sun's position before turning back to Rose. "It'll be dark soon. We'd better head back and bid our farewells. Although the villagers are accustomed to the cold of night here, I don't think you'd be too comfortable. It actually gets a little too brisk even for my liking. Besides, don't want to overstay our welcome."

Rose nodded stiffly as they began walking, watching the Doctor as he kept looking back, making sure that the furry creatures were not following. She was just about to ask the Doctor the name of the animals when he suddenly tripped, falling head first into a mass of gnarly roots before Rose could even react.

"Doctor!"

Bending, then falling to her knees with a grimace beside him, Rose gently turned the Doctor over to assess his injuries. He was too still and too quiet, but other than that she saw no indications that he'd been hurt. Surely he'd bumped his head; it wasn't every day she was faced with an unconscious Time Lord. She began running her fingers through his hair, feeling for head trauma along his scalp. When Rose felt the little knot forming just above his forehead, he groaned.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?"

He blinked several times, then she was finally rewarded with his sparkling eyes looking clearly at hers.

"Hello," she spoke softly.

"Hello," he replied.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her cool fingers running gently up and down his left cheek

"With my hands," he replied with a grin.

Rose smiled, dropping her hand. If he could offer her a witty retort, she knew he would be fine.

"Really though, I'm all right," he said just before he stood up and smoothed down his coat.

"You hit your head."

"Yes, I sort of figured that one out, thanks," he said, rubbing his scalp slightly. He held a hand out to Rose. "No major damage, however."

She grasped the appendage and stood, quickly sucking in a breath with the effort.

"Rose?" he asked, concern within his voice.

"'M fine. Just a little stiff."

Rose felt the Doctor's eyes upon her as she straightened, and made sure not so much as to grimace under his watchful concern. She nodded at him, and they began walking.

Pressing a hand against her shoulder, Rose tried to suppress the groan that came forth from the Doctor's touch. She was only partially successful, however. The little, plaintive noise slipped out unbidden, drawing his attention.

"Rose?"

She stepped away from his touch, walking briskly forward. "It's nothin', really. Come on," she urged. "I don't wanna see how cold this place gets if you're worried about it."

**O**o**O**

They made it back just as darkness began descending over the sky. Rose understood the Doctor's comments about the drop in temperature, shivering almost uncontrollably. It felt as if a freezer door had been opened toward the village quite suddenly. They bid their farewells and headed into the TARDIS. If he thought her quickened strides were rigid, she was sure she could explain that it was simply due to the cold.

The Doctor closed the doors behind them then slipped on his specs as he walked up the ramp toward the control panel, propelling them smoothly into the Vortex.

He glanced over at her, his glasses halfway down his nose. "You all right?" he asked, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

Forcing a smile, she replied. "Yeah, 'course."

But, brilliant Time Lord that he was, the Doctor was not so easily fooled. "Hmm. Doesn't look like it from here."

And then he was walking toward her, solicitous concern and curiosity clear upon his face. Rose felt her cheeks grow hot. But there was nowhere to run, no place to hide. It was time to face the music.

He glanced down, noting the fine sheen of perspiration on her creased forehead. "Rose?" he asked, arching an eyebrow inquisitively. "I saw you fall down the hill. Surely you're feeling at least a little uncomfortable."

"'S nothin' I can't handle. B'sides, I'm dirty and dusty. What I feel more than anything is dingy, and what I really need is a shower."

"I'd feel better if you'd let me check you over. In fact," he began pulling out his sonic screwdriver, "I insist."

Not waiting for her reply or her permission, the Doctor began scanning her with the instrument from her scalp to her torso, suddenly bending down in front of her to scan all the way down to her shoes. He then stood, looking at the device as it blinked in odd patterns, seemingly understanding all it indicated.

When he clicked the sonic device off, his eyes were looking her over with concern.

"Well?" she asked bravely.

"No obvious signs of concussion, trauma, broken bones, and no large areas of internal hemorrhaging."

"Told ya so."

"But, it cannot detect hairline fractures or small tears in ligaments and a few other things. So there are still possibilities. And, it did show that you have several deep contusions, two of which are on your back. Must've been terribly uncomfortable, walking back to the village along all that rough terrain."

"It was all right. I just need a long, hot shower, like I said. That'll take away the stiffness."

"Rose, I really need to get you into the Infirmary and check you over properly. Then you can have your shower."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"All right then. Let's get this over with, yeah?" She huffed dramatically, rubbing her neck absently before heading down the corridor, the Doctor following close behind.

**O**o**O**


	2. Never As It Seems

**Pain In the Neck**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one:_**

_"Rose, I really need to get you into the Infirmary. Just to check you over properly. Then you can have your shower."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes."_

_"All right then. Let's get this over with, yeah?" She huffed dramatically, rubbing her neck absently before heading down the corridor, the Doctor following close behind._

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**Never As It Seems**

**.**

Forty-six minutes later Rose was walking to her room, anxious to get into the steamy shower she'd promised herself.

While the Doctor's scans and few tests had indicated nothing seriously injured, they had revealed much more dirt and dust than she'd originally thought clung to her skin. She felt grimy and sticky and simply wanted to be clean again. Forgoing the dermal and tissue regenerators for now, Rose promised to meet him in the kitchen after she bathed, leaving him to tidy up the Infirmary.

**O**o**O**

Seventy-three and a half minutes later, Rose walked into the kitchen, following the aromas of something quite savory which encouraged her gait.

"Mmm. Smells good," she commented, walking in.

The Time Lord grinned, looking into the concoction he was stirring. "Yes, well, it's something I found in the back of the freezer. A nice, thick stew, though I'm not quite sure where it came from, or how long it's been in there." He took the spoon he'd stirred it with and brought it to his lips, sipping the broth cautiously. "Not poisonous, at any rate." His eyes turned to her as he set the spoon down and turned off the stove.

"You look better," he smiled.

Indeed, she was clean and almost shiny, devoid of any make-up, attesting to her tiredness. She was wearing her favorite sweats, which she'd been known to sleep in from time to time. Well, it had been a rather long day ...

The Doctor filled two bowls then set them down on the table, watching as Rose sipped from her glass. "Hungry?" he asked, sitting down across from her.

"Starved. Thanks, you know, for this," she gestured toward the table, setting the glass down and picking up her spoon.

"You're welcome," he responded in kind. No more words were spoken as both ate heartily, the only sounds being the light clink of metal on ceramic. When they were finished, Rose grabbed his dish and hers from the table and put away the leftovers, then made quick work of cleaning up. Sitting back at the table when she was done, Rose yawned widely.

"Well." He stood. "I'm off to recalibrate the rotor stabilizer. You, young lady, are in need of rest. See you in the morning?"

Rose smiled sleepily. "Yeah, suppose so," she replied, also standing. They walked out into the corridor, stopping only when they'd reached her room.

"Good night, Rose," he said softly.

"'Night, Doctor," she answered, walking inside. The Time Lord watched as she went in, walked straight to her bed, then plopped down on top of it. He grinned, pulling the door halfway closed, then walked to the console room.

**O**o**O**

Rose awoke, opening her eyes and squinting at the digital clock at her side. She'd been asleep close to four hours, and now nature was calling. She was terribly comfortable, snuggled beneath her duvet, so much so that she realized she hadn't budged an inch since pulling the duvet up around her.

But no matter how comfortable she was, the urge to get up was getting stronger. Sighing audibly, Rose sat up ... and screamed.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor had just finished recalibrating and realigning, as well as replacing a few worn brackets holding up the gratings that he and Rose inevitably bounced upon during occasional rocky landings. Now sitting on them, he surveyed his work, grinning.

When he heard Rose scream, he thrust himself forward, landing on hands and feet as he scrambled upwards and onwards, down the corridor toward his companion's obvious distress. Running into her room, he found her bent down over the floor, leaning forward as one hand held onto the edge of the bed stand and the other grasped the duvet on her bed.

"Rose! What's wrong? What is it?" he asked quickly, stopping only when he was kneeling beside her.

"Hurts," she gritted out.

"What hurts?" he asked, calming himself as he donned his glasses quickly then grabbed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"My neck. An' my back," she whispered painfully.

The Doctor aimed the sonic device towards her neck, then ran it up and down from upper to lower back. Frowning, he clicked it off, moving in front of her to speak.

"Rose? I need to touch you. I'll try not to cause you any pain, but nothing's registering on this." He waved the small scanner in her line of vision. "I'm afraid I need to assess your pain the old fashioned way for the moment." He looked at her, waiting until her tear-filled eyes met his. "All right?"

"Yeah."

Moving back to her side, he gently he placed his fingertips on the back of her neck, then slowly moved them lower, examining her muscles with the softest of touches. Even though his touch was light, Rose flinched. He broadened his assessment as he walked his fingers downward, hearing her slight gasps, but continuing on, needing to confirm his suspicions. Finally he backed away, scooting in front of her once more.

"Your muscles have seized - they've literally knotted up. All I'm feeling is tightness from your neck on down."

"I don't understand. I mean, I felt fine earlier."

The Doctor cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe an escaping tear. "That's because you had a really hot shower," he spoke softly, lowering his hand. "The heat from the water relaxed the muscles, easing the tightness somewhat. You were moving around a bit afterwards, so that kept them nimble. But then you lay down, and probably were so tired you barely moved. The muscles tightened, you stayed still, and when you tried to get out of bed -"

"Yeah, 'bout that," Rose whispered, looking down. "I, um, I've still got to go."

"Really, you should've given me a few more minutes to at least use the tissue regenerator on those muscles," he admonished, then gazed at her with confusion. "Go? Go where? I hardly think now is the time -"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"I need to use the _loo_," she spoke with exasperation.

"Oh. Oh! Rose, I don't think -"

"Just help me up, yeah? Then we can discuss what you're thinkin'," she snapped.

"But Rose, you simply can't -"

"Doctor, if you don't help me up, I'll do it myself somehow, some way, because I've really, _really_ got to go."

Her eyes were pleading with him, and he knew from that determined Tyler tone that she was going to attempt it, with or without his help. He sighed in resignation.

"It's going to hurt like hell," he told her bluntly.

"Yeah, well, it all ready does."

"Fine." He positioned himself directly in front of her, his eyes mere inches from her own. "See if you can lift your arms over my shoulders."

Rose released her death grip on the bedside table, then let go of the duvet on top of her bed. She began drawing her hands in toward him.

The Doctor watched her, the strain of her movement obvious in the shaking of her arms as they neared either side of his head.

"Rose?"

"I'm all right," she replied briskly, not stopping until her forearms were resting on his shoulders.

"Clasp your hands behind my head."

She did so efficiently.

"All right. I'm going to stand, and bring you up with me. If you can stand up, then I'll take you in there, but if it becomes too painful, I'm laying you on the bed, understood?"

"No Doctor! I've really got to pee. _Now_," she emphasized.

"It's a normal human function, Rose. Nothing to be embarrassed about. And not high on my priority list at the moment."

"Yeah, well, it's high on mine," she grumbled.

"Fine," he grumbled back. "Let's do this."

**O**o**O**


	3. Movers and Shakers

**Pain In the Neck**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter two:_**

_"All right. I'm going to stand, and bring you up with me. If you can stand up, then I'll take you in there, but if it becomes too painful, I'm laying you on the bed, understood?"_

_"No Doctor! I've really got to pee. Now," she emphasized._

_"It's a normal human function, Rose. Nothing to be embarrassed about. And not high on my priority list at the moment."_

_"Yeah, well, it's high on mine," she grumbled._

_"Fine," he grumbled back. "Let's do this."_

**.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Movers and Shakers**

**.**

The Doctor slowly inched upward, watching her face as they both began rising from the floor. Rose was hiding her pain very well, uttering not a whimper as he wrapped his hands around her waist and continued lifting her.

When she was able to support her weight, still leaning in to him, as he was toward her, he watched the sweat begin to bead on her forehead. "Breathe, Rose."

She inhaled deeply yet slowly, exhaling just as smoothly, then repeated the process again.

"All right?"

"Yeah."

"Very well, we'll continue. I'm going to step backwards with my right foot, and I want you to step forward with your left. Once we get that accomplished, we'll use our opposite legs, stepping slowly until we're inside the bathroom. Ready?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor took his first step. She stepped with him, and though she made no vocal sounds, he distinctly heard her teeth grinding. Still she continued, and so did he. By the time they were within the little nook, Rose had paled visibly.

"Rose?"

"I'm all right." She grabbed hold of the towel rack on her left, and the sink on her right. "I've got it from here. Thanks."

"Good."

"Doctor ..."

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

Removing his hands from her waist, the Doctor watched Rose get herself balanced, stabilizing her legs to hold herself up, though she was still bent forward. She looked at him pointedly.

"Could you, you know." She eyed the doorway. "I'd like a little privacy, if you don't mind."

"Rose, you don't seriously think that I should leave you alone in here to maneuver -"

"Yeah, I do!" Her voice was practically pleading as her wide eyes met his.

He shook his head. After a few seconds, he turned and walked back into her bedroom, pulling the door closed, but not shutting it completely.

Rose listened carefully, finally hearing the telltale squeak of her box springs as the Doctor settled himself to wait on her bed. She knew he'd be listening - not to be rude - to hear her utter any sounds of distress so that he could step back in and help her. So really, she couldn't make a sound. Not even the sound of relief that came forth unbidden with her emptied bladder.

"Rose?" He was instantly at the door once more.

"Yeah. Jus' give me a minute."

"Are you all right?"

"'M fine. Just finishin' up."

The Doctor sighed deeply but did not move away from the door. Instead he turned his back toward it and leaned against the frame.

Rose hissed as she pushed herself up, steadying herself with one hand on the sink as her other struggled to straighten her clothing then flush the commode. The slight bend it required to close the lid had her holding her breath. By the time she was finished, she was thoroughly exhausted. She sank painfully atop the closed toilet.

"Doctor?"

The Time Lord turned abruptly, entering the room upon hearing her call. What he saw stunned him. Rose's features were devoid of all color, her face looking almost ghostly beneath the fine sheen of perspiration. He knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her arm for support.

"Rose?"

She blinked a few times, eyes wandering everywhere but to him. "You sure my neck's not broken? 'Cause it sure feels like it." She smiled weakly.

"I have no doubt that it's very painful. But." He touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, drawing her eyes up from the floor to meet his. "I can make this better. Let me help you to your bed, all right?"

"Can't you just ... carry me in there?" she practically pleaded, attesting to how much pain she was in.

"I'm afraid that'll hurt more than my helping you walk. You can do it, I know you can. Twelve, perhaps fourteen steps. That's all Rose. Then I promise you, I'll make it better. All right?"

She sucked in a deep breath, steeling herself for the inevitable pain forthcoming. The Doctor stepped beside her, hooking his hand under her arm.

"Ready?"

Rather than speaking, she simply stood up, rising as high as she dared, her neck and back stiffly straight, even with the angle she was leaning. Soon, but not soon enough for her liking, they were standing in front of her bed. Rose turned around and sat down, the Doctor watching her closely.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. Try not to move around too much. I'll help you lie down when I return," the Time Lord said quickly then turned away.

"Where're you goin'?" Rose asked, a hint of worry in her tone.

"To the Infirmary. Better for me to bring things in here than have you walking all that way," he replied with a wink, removing his glasses. "I won't be long." And with that, he was gone, slipping through her doorway and into the corridor.

Rose tried to turn her head toward the hallway, but winced with the effort. Sighing uncomfortably, she waited.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor returned with a tray full of clinking gadgets that Rose heard but didn't dare turn her head to see. She'd stayed still, sitting and waiting, but even without movement, her pain levels had risen. When the Doctor set the tray on her bedside table, she saw the variety of tools he'd brought in, along with several towels he set beside the tray. He always did like to be prepared and usually overly so. He was holding a stainless steel bowl as he bent down, meeting her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"'Bout the same," Rose sighed.

He set the bowl down on the floor before putting on his glasses again. He then picked up a hypo from the tray, injecting her arm quickly.

"What's that?"

"Muscle relaxant. It won't take the pain away completely, but there's really no way for me to even begin working on your muscles without causing you more pain in the process unless I use this first. Sorry." He placed the empty hypo beside the tray.

"So, one drug, then what, another? That gonna make it all better?" she asked, eyes darting between the tray and his worried face.

"Nope, just the one should be sufficient. I brought others, of course, just in case, because really, one can never be too careful. As soon as the injection starts doing what it's supposed to do, we can begin."

"Begin? Begin what?"

"Deep muscle massage, of course. It's the best course of action. Apply deep heat, loosen them up a bit, then massage them with some regenerative gel and you'll be feeling good as new," the Doctor smiled.

"Massage?" Rose croaked, clearly surprised.

"Well, yes. What did you think I was going to do?"

"I dunno. S'pose I thought you'd just give me a couple of shots and that'd be it." Her words were spoken slower than usual, and the Doctor knew the injection was working.

"Well Rose Tyler, you know I never like to do things half way. Unless you're feeling uncomfortable about it. If that's the case I'm sure I can figure out another -"

"No! I mean, do what you need to do. You're the Doctor, after all." She grinned.

**O**o**O**


	4. Plain Pain Relief

**Pain In the Neck**

**.**

**_Previously in Chapter Three:_**

_"Massage?" Rose croaked, clearly surprised._

_"Well, yes. What did you think I was going to do?"_

_"I dunno. S'pose I thought you'd just give me a couple of shots and that'd be it." Her words were spoken slower than usual, and the Doctor knew the injection was working._

_"Well Rose Tyler, you know I never like to do things half way. Unless you're feeling uncomfortable about it. If that's the case I'm sure I can figure out another -"_

_"No! I mean, do what you need to do. You're the Doctor, after all," she grinned._

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Plain Pain Relief**

**.**

The Doctor returned Rose's grin, pleased she wasn't begrudging him his chance to help. It was more often than not that she thought too little of her injuries, skirting around the need for any medical attention. Perhaps he should medicate her first from now on ...

Helping Rose to lie back on the bed, he coaxed her into rolling onto her side, supporting her so that she hardly used the muscles which pained her. He helped her maneuver until she lay on her stomach, her head facing him. She looked comfortable enough for him to enter her bathroom for just a moment or two.

When the Time Lord returned, he carried the stainless steel bowl, now half filled with steaming water. Setting it on the floor, he placed a few of the flannels within it, letting them soak up the moist heat. He then leaned over Rose.

"Rose?"

She grinned. "That tickles."

"I take it you're still feeling comfortable enough?" he asked, his breath continuing to wash over her earlobe.

"Mmm hmm," she responded, her eyes half closed.

"Good. Very good. I need to remove your shirt now, all right?"

Suddenly Rose's eyes opened wide.

"I just need to expose your back to have access to the stressed muscles beneath it. Lift your arms above your head."

She closed her eyes tightly, remaining perfectly still.

"Rose, I know you can hear me. This is for your own good. Now, we can either do it this way, or you can return to the heated moisture therapy of your shower. Of course," he leaned in closer, his breath again on her ear, "I'll have to join you - make sure you don't fall or injure yourself further. I have no inhibitions when it comes to your well-being. So it's your choice, really."

Rose raised her arms slowly over the pillow her head rested upon.

"Good girl," the Doctor spoke, already lifting the hem of her sweatshirt. He talked to her while he worked, removing the top while protecting her modesty and making sure to cause her as little pain as possible during the process.

Once finished, he placed her garment at the foot of the bed. He traced his fingers gently over the deep bruises revealed, shaking his head silently. He then looked up at her face, realizing how still she was.

"Rose? You all right?"

She remained quiet for a full twelve seconds before she took a deep breath, sighing through her exhale. "Yeah."

"Good." The Time Lord bent over and grabbed a dripping flannel, wringing it out then folding it in two. "I'm going to start relaxing the muscles a bit more with moist heat. Between that and the relaxant I administered, I should be able to work the knots out fairly easily. Once that's done, I'll begin applying the regenerative gel and you should feel better than you have in quite a while, your pain gone like a bad dream. Ready?"

"Yep," she said.

He laid the wash cloth across the back of her neck. Rose instantly went rigid, the shock of its warmth surprising her even with his warning. But soon she relaxed, feeling the benefits of the cloth as heat seeped into her muscles. Within ten minutes, he had flannels strategically placed across her back, refilling the bowl with hot water and dipping the cloths in it once more as he repeated his actions.

When the third round of moist heat had begun cooling, her facial features had visibly relaxed. The Doctor removed the flannels from her skin then grabbed a towel to dry her. When that task was done, he retrieved another towel, covering Rose to prevent her from getting chilled.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, leaning down into her line of vision.

She wriggled a bit, then brought her arms back down to her sides with visibly more ease than when she had lifted them, bending them to rest comfortably on either side of her torso. "Yeah, it feels lots better. Thanks for takin' care of me like that."

"Oh, I'm not done yet. Still have to let the regenerative gel have a go." He sat down beside her on the bed then, reaching for a shiny cylinder from the tray. Unscrewing the lid, he dipped two fingers inside, curling then removing them. They were covered in a milky blue gel that seemed to glow upon his fingertips. He smiled. "This is like the cherry on top," he stated, popping the "p".

The Doctor set the cylinder down beside his hip then removed the towel from her back.

"'S cold," she mumbled, bringing her arms even closer to her torso than they were before, which was saying a lot.

"You'll warm up soon enough," he promised, then placed his gel-coated fingers on her skin.

"Oi! That's even colder!"

"And you are not the perfect patient," he said as he began rubbing the miracle goo into her skin. It didn't take long for Rose to warm up again.

"Wow. That stuff ... feels really good," she mumbled into her pillow.

The Doctor smiled to himself, taking care of the bruises before working his way up to her neck, massaging each muscle along the way.

When he finished, he called to her. At receiving no answer, his grin widened. She was sound asleep. Running his fingers along her skin softly from hips to neck and assured all of the gel had soaked in, the Doctor pulled up the duvet from the foot of the bed, covering her just up to her shoulders. He brushed the hair from her face, noting her peaceful expression. She'd obviously become exhausted from the pain she endured, so he gathered his equipment quietly and left her to rest.

**O**o**O**

Four hours later, Rose entered the console room, smiling broadly at the Doctor as he stood, watching her approach.

"You look better," he returned her grin.

She leaned forward then back, testing her back muscles with favorable results. "Feel better, too. In fact, I think I feel better than I have in a while."

"So you've not been feeling good lately?" he asked with mild concern.

"Oh no, I mean, I've been feelin' all right, just didn't realize how tight my muscles were till you started loosenin' 'em."

"Tension causes the muscles to draw up. I just helped you relax yours a little, that's all."

"Well, I don't want mine to ever get that tensed up again. That really hurt."

"They were very knotted," the Doctor agreed. "We really shouldn't let it get close to being that bad again."

Rose smiled widely then closed the distance between them, hugging him. "That mean every time we go out you'll need to give me a massage when we get back?" she asked with a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor said, his tone a bit teasing. "That sounds a bit domestic to me. But -"

"Yeah," Rose interrupted, releasing her hold on him as she stepped back. Her face reflected discomfort. "I didn't mean - what I was tryin' to say was -"

The Doctor smiled broadly. "It's all right, Rose. I was just going to say that sometimes I get a little bit tense, too."

She looked at him and he watched closely, knowing the exact moment she understood his meaning. Her smile was ear to ear. "Really?"

"Oh yes," he replied. "wouldn't mind a massage myself now and then."

Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the corridor. "So what are we waitin' for?"

**O**o**O**

**The End.**

**O**o**O**


End file.
